Characters in The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles
The Following is a list of Characters that appears in The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Fan fic series, some Characters have been added from the original drafts and edited versions, Links to the Main Character's articles will come later in the future, Characters Introduced in The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles *'Jessie Belforma : '''A young Hylian boy who is an Ex-Knight of Hyrule, he was the youngest knight to graduate from the knight's academy being only a mere 11 years old, but quit after the end of the Seven Blades War. He has a laurge build and a Hearty appetite. Jessie has a laid-back personallty, he loves to pull pranks on the other knights and people. *'Zelda Luzu Nohansen Hyrule-Lanvaldear: She is the princess of Hyrule, but she does not act very Princess-like, she always gets into trouble and often gets angry with Jessie's pranks, she wears a skirt with a over shirt that is also button up, She welds a small sword and later Naryu's Bow, she is the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. *Lucas Amano: He is Jessie and Zelda's childhood friend, he is often seen with his nose in a book and relys on his smarts rather than brute strengh unlike Jessie, he is a Genius Tactitan who makes up plans for fights for the group. *Connor Belforma : Jessie's younger twin brother, he is a bit shorter than Jessie and more slimer than him too, he Joins later in Chapter 4, he is more smarter and uses his speed to distract his foes. *Link: The Knight who is a guard of the Castle, he is tasked with looking after Princess Zelda and her sisters and her brother, Zelda thinks nothing more of him but an idiot and a tag along person, he saves Jessie, Connor and Zelda from Gohma in the Southern Woods he is acting very strange lately. *Lucia Milda : A girl from southern Hyrule, she is a warrior woman who got lost near Zora's River, she appears in Chapter 5. She is skilled in useing Lances and Spears. *Malon Aurion' : The daughter of Talon from Lon Lon Ranch, she joins the party in looking for the Steamship wreck in Chapter 4. Malon later joins the group as a fighter type, she can use her fists in fast combos. *'Raine Sage : A Healer from the capitol of Hyrule, she trained Jessie and his friends when they joined the knights, she acts as a Mentor and friend. She welds Staffs and Rods to use in combat. *Regal: A man who attacks the main Characters in the Steamship, he is shaded in mystery when he joins the group later in chapter 5. *Sebastian Michaelis: The Butler of the Belforma Family, he saved Jessie seven years ago from a Mysterious person who tried to kill him, he joins in chapter 4 - 5. *Ciel Belforma: Jessie and Connor's younger brother, he is considered strange by his older brothers and often is the subject of Jessie's scams. *Yukino Mayuzumi: She was once a knight of Hyrule who was in the same Knight's dorm in the Academy, now she works part time for Hyrule's weekly Magazine, Coolest. Villians *Mysterious Shadow : A Shadow that appears in Zora's River, Lucia is seen fighting it but it flees when it notices Jessie. *Man from the Western Desert : A man who is mentioned by many of the sages in Hyrule, he is often heard in Legends of Hyrule. The Belforma Family *Lucas Belforma: The Knight who saved the capitol of Hyrule seven years before the start of the story, he sealed death away in a boy who is unknown to to this day, *Jonathan Belforma: The Twins father who is the leader of the Belforma Family and the leader of the first Division of The Knights of Hyrule, he is trying to contact his sons in order for them to come home, he also seems to be hiding something. *Maya Belforma: The Mother of the Twins and their brothers and sisters, She is also trying to contact her sons, she is also hiding somthing from the Twins. *Edward Belforma: The Oldest son of Jonathan and Maya Belforma, he is part of third division of the Knights of Hyrule. *Jeremy Belforma: Jeremy is Jonathan's younger twin brother and is the uncle of Jessie and Connor, he is a famous Engineer and tought Jessie how to make Steam engines. *P.J Belforma: The twin's cousin, he seems to be very caring towards his cousins and looks out for them. Other Characters *'''Commandant Lloyd: '''The Leader of the knight of Hyrule, he was great friends with Lucas Belforma, he seems to be hiding something from Jessie and his friends. *Death: The Creature that escaped from the northern labs in Hyrule, it attacked Central Hyrule and was sealed away seven years ago. *Kelvin D. Sage:''' A man who shares his last name with Professor Raine Sage, he is also the Butler of the Belforma Family, he is shrouded in Mystery. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters